Madeline Harris
Name: Madeline "Maddie" Harris Gender: '''Female '''Age: 14 Hobbies and Interests: '''Painting, sculpting, reading poetry '''Appearance: While Maddie is fifteen years old, very few people truly believe that upon looking at her. Clocking in at 5'1" and 105lbs. she possesses a small, wiry, scrappy quality. Her strawberry blonde hair is worn long (about to midback) but is rarely seen out of its braided pigtails. Maddie is not ugly, but one would be hard pressed to describe her as anything but "cute." Actually, were it not for her long hair, it would be difficult to tell if she is a girl or an effeminate 9 year old boy. With big gray eyes and pale lashes, she looks perpetually surprised, and it doesn't help as the rest of her facial features are somewhat small. With a small and high cheekbones, her face would be a delicate looking as a china doll were it not spattered with freckles that extend to the rest of her body. She prefers clothing that is easy to make art in, opting for paint splattered overalls and dirty aprons. When the announcement came she was wearing said overalls, as well as a baggy paint splattered t-shirt. Maddie carries herself slightly loose, slouchy, she is not a sloppy person, but he has very little consideration for her own causal movements and that results in a sort of all encompassing clumsiness. This only changes when she is doing some work of art, every movement is calculated and precise, much like a surgeon. Her voice is small and somewhat trembly, almost as though she is not used to speaking. Biography: Maddie was raised by two very loving, very supportive parents in a small town in Massachusetts. They instilled in her a deep patriotism as well as a fierce loyalty to her family. She loves her parents completely, mostly because they embraced their daughter for who she was and made no attempt to change her. However, above all things, Maddie is an artist. Having a difficult time deciding between sculpting and painting, she prefers to mix her mediums, and shows remarkable promise even at such a young age. Maddie possesses a borderline photographic memory, being able to recreate famous works of art from memory after only seeing them once. Unfortunately, it's difficult to be a child prodigy, and she can count the amount of friends she's had in school on only one hand, half of those friends were art teachers. She is not unfriendly, instead just standoffish, which people very easily discount as being snooty. With the very few people who have bothered to get to know her, they find that she is a rather plucky, quirky, but altogether friendly girl. When forced to interact in public with others that she does not know, she clams up rather quickly, opting to leave one word answers while avoiding eye contact. Unfortunately her quiet shyness has led her to be occasionally picked on by the meaner kids at school, often the cruelty is focused on her artwork, and she quickly learned to stop leaving works of progress in the art room, as they are often defaced with cruel words such as "freak" in red paint. Maddie, however, sees her current situation in high school as being merely a temporary problem. She focuses on different themes with her art (mostly because of her multiple mediums) however one prevalent theme over everything is the study of the human body. Often her sculptures are visceral hyper-realistic depictions of humanity, and her paintings are not much better. She dreams of being a famous artist and then if that is achieved, maybe she'll work on having friends. Because of this she cannot even being to consider anything romantic coming up in her life, it is not as though Maddie has no sexuality, only that she is so used to it not being an option with other people that she is completely unsure of how to proceed in that direction. It's more than just in sexuality, as Maddie is so used to not being understood by her peers that she has stopped trying to connect with anyone. She is no longer the girl that goes to the dance to stand in the corner, she just does not go to the dance anymore. Those who even register her appearance in school either think she is some kind of quiet freak, or some sort of misunderstood genius who believes she is better than everyone else. She has a tendency to space out during classes that have little to do with art, instead focusing on doodling in the margins of her notebooks. The term "achieving below ability" has shown up on her report card a lot. One of the rare exceptions to non-art classes is her English class, Maddie finds the cadence of lyrical poetry soothing, and will often prefer to listen to recorded performance poetry while she's painting. Her life, up until the announcement, was relatively normal, however her family was in talks about her going to some sort of art school in order to cultivate her promise. The idea has consumed her and she has been doing nothing but work on her art in order to have an impressive portfolio. Not exactly one for television, Maddie is aware of the Program but thought of it as a distant thing that would never touch her. Advantages: Because of her complete dedication to realistic painting and sculpting, Maddie possesses an intricate knowledge of anatomy knowing exactly where organs are in the body, as well as the names and structures of most bones, this could help her in situations where every strike counts, sure the other person might have a gun, but when she has a knife and an intimate knowledge of where the most important arteries are in the body, she at least will have an edge there. Her photographic memory will help her see if anything is amiss in places she has been before, which might help her discover those who are hiding. Also, her small stature will make her a smaller target. Disadvantages: Maddie has very rarely, if ever, watched The Program, so she is open to repeating past mistakes that other less fortunate participants have done. She is very much the longer, preferring to work alone instead of helping others, which might come back to bite her in the butt. Being small, she is also relatively weak, and will be absolutely unable to survive without a weapon. Designated Number: Female Student #26 --- Designated Weapon: Kahr K9 Conclusion: An artist is not a fighter, but that gun in F26's hands may give her a brush she can use to make a different kind of art. The above biography is as written by peregrineink. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Damon Gent, Siobahn McCarthy, Jethro Stuarts, Johan Luther, Abby Erickson, Jennifer Steinman, Kendra Gregory Killed by: Accidental grenade explosion Collected Weapons: Kahr K9 (assigned weapon), Desert Eagle (from Johan Luther), K-BAR Knife (from Jennifer Steinman) Allies: Durriken Lovel, Claire Heartland, William Chandler Enemies: Matthew Payne, Rena Bellaire, Joanne Seguin Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Maddie's art style is heavily influenced by the works of Jenny Saville. Middle name revealed to be Anne. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Madeline, in chronological order *New Artistry Tools *Lacrimosa *Claustrophobe *Sanctuary *Lightweights *Splatterworks *Plenty Death To Go Around *Who Needs Direction? *Actions Speak Louder Than Words *Break the Sky *The Opening Faceoff *Fancy Footwork *The Burial Of The Dead *Cangiante Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madeline. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! A very cute character with a lot of potential. -Inky You were a pleasure to write, Maddie! -peregrineink Category:Characters Category:Program Characters